The invention relates to a Christmas tree safety device for indoor use that incorporates a safety tip switch with an electrical receptacle for interrupting power to Christmas tree lights and other electrically powered devices when the Christmas tree is tipped from the normal position relative to the ground. Thus, the device acts as a power cord capable of being tethered to the trunk of a Christmas tree, and acts as a circuit breaker should the tree be tipped or fall, providing a safety mechanism to protect against fire hazard and the danger of electric shock.
The prior art shows tip switches of various types, used in various devices for interrupting power. The prior art also shows various power switching arrangements for electric light bulbs used in connection with decorating Christmas trees. The prior art does not show, however, the use of a tip or tilt switch in conjunction with a Christmas tree or other ornamental plant that carries, inter alia, electric light bulbs and other electrically operated devices.
The dangers of Christmas trees and the like being tipped over by children or pets is well known, and such tipping may result in a fire hazard. This is especially so where light bulbs are broken, and the wires exposed. There is also the hazard of electric shock.